geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Masha and the Bear - Bear's Madness
Intro Hi, i'm Danny Rojas, i'm 22 years old, and do you know about the russian cartoon called Masha and the Bear? it's a show consisting of a little girl called Masha, and a bear just called Bear, I will tell a story about a lost episode of that russian cartoon! Story I was sitting on my couch with nothing, I got a phone call from my family, my family said they gonna go on a vacation for 4 weeks, and I went downhill into a video store, I noticed there was DVDs and VHS tapes all over the place, and something caught my eye, it was a red DVD with a pentagram in it, I brought the disc for 0.01 dollars, I went home and inserted the disc into my XBOX One, and the disc started playing an episode of Masha and the Bear, there was no intro, but it went to the episode instead, the episode was called: Bear's Madness, What? This is not for children! I said in confusion, the camera zoomed in into the window of Bear's house, it was Bear crying in the corner of the living room, it went on here for 3 seconds, then Masha enters the scene, she said: What's Wrong Bear?, then Bear replied: My Butler Robot Always Bully Me! in a depressed voice, then he got angry, his fur was just dark red, then he choked Masha to death, then he grabbed a gun and shot his butler robot, then Bear eats Masha's limbs, then lights Masha's corpse on fire, then he grabs a knife, then he stabs her girlfriend, blood was coming out of Bear's girlfriend corpse, the blood looked realistic, it looked like it was coming from my TV, then it cut to black, then a blood-curling scream can be heard, I turned down the volume at 5%, then it cut to a shot of Bear's house at night, Bear saw the baby panda mad at him, the baby panda said: STOP DOING THAT, BEAR!, then Bear threw him into Masha's lifeless, limbless and burning corpse, I paused the disc and threw up in the bathroom, then I continued to watch, it was Bear stabbing the corpses of Masha, the bunny, the butler robot and the baby panda, then a picture of a child with no eyes appeared for a split second, then it cut to Bear's house at day with a For Sale sign, then it cut to bear crying on a asylum on his cell, then it cut to the credits with sad music playing, at the end of the credits, it was a black screen with words saying: COPYRIGHT 1989 ANIMACCORD CORP., What? Masha and the Bear didn't exist then until 2009! I said, then it cut to the Korean Promo for TAWoG, then it cut to a black screen saying: Bear will get you in 8 years.. Ending I ejected the disc and smashed it into pieces and flushed the pieces of the disc down the toilet, I contacted Animaccord, the company who made Masha and the Bear, I noticed the only remain of this disc was the pentagram, I screamed. The end. Category:Creepypasta Category:Animaccord Category:Masha and the Bear Category:Blood and Gore Category:Lost Episodes Category:DVD Category:Lost DVD Category:Cartoons